Father's Day
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Sometimes, unexpected things happen on Father's Day. Becoming a father on that day, for example...


_**AN: This is a one shot about Father's Day. This is going to be a quick and sweet one. With that said, read and enjoy this short story.**_

**FATHER'S DAY**

**Father's Day is supposed to be a time when you celebrate your father, you know, the man that brought you into this world, and everything that the man that I mentioned has done for you growing up. That is it in a nutshell, and there is probably more, but that is the basic's of Father's Day. It should be simple for some people, right?**

**WRONG.**

**Louis Saint never had kids, and at a certain point, he really did not want to ever do that, but the death of Maria (?) and Raymond Falcone really did change that. Someone had to take in their one year old son David, and with everything that Raymond and Maria did for him, that was the least that he could do.**

**At first, Louis really didn't take a liking to the kid, and he was contemplating getting rid of him, (asshole feeling, I know...) but a few years later, when it was late at night, David crawled into bed with him, and said, 'Goodnight, daddy.' That is when Louis decided that this was worth everything, at least in his eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>David was ten now, and he was sitting at home with his friend, Villo Lyon who was a human, and a lion. Take that as you wish. David was looking at TV, and his friend was laying across the floor, just looking at TV right along with him. Out of nowhere, David turned off the TV, and looked at his friend.<strong>

"**What?" Villo said.**

"**I have been thinking. I really don't even know my real parents, and I have been treating Louis like my father. I have been feeling so guilty about it." David said, running his hand over his face.**

"**It's cool, David. Louis has been raising you, after all." Villo said, jumping on the couch, and sitting next to his friend.**

"**I don't know a lot about my parents, and Jerry and Theresa won't tell me anything." David said, growing frustrated. **

"**I know them for a long time. When they act like** **that, that means that they know something that they don't want you to know. But really, what is this all about?" Villo asked his friend.**

"**Well, Villo, do you think that some day, I am going to be able to celebrate Father's Day?" David asked him.**

"**Oh, you are wondering if you are going to be able to celebrate Father's Day, and if you are going to have children, aren't you?" Villo asked, looking at him with a sly look on his face.**

"**Well, yeah." David said. "I want to celebrate Father's Day, with my own family, but who will want to even marry me, or even have children with me?"**

"**What about Alex?" Villo asked him.**

**David laughed, for the first time this day, feeling really good about himself. **

"**Alex and I are only going to be friends forever. We are not going to even be boyfriend and girlfriend." David said with a smile.**

"**Sure, you just keep thinking that." Villo smiled, leaping off the couch, and walking into the other room.**

"**Damn that jerk." David said, going back to looking at television.**

* * *

><p><strong>David was dead wrong about that day. Years later, Alex and David began to date, and eventually ended up being married. Soon enough, Alex ended up pregnant. Which naturally happens in these marriage situations. From past experiences, David and Alex have known that they were going to have children, and that it was going to be a girl. So there was going to be no surprises, right?<strong>

**WRONG. AGAIN...**

**The when of when they were going to have their little girl was a surprise to them. Who would have known that David Falcone was going to become a father on Father's Day?**

* * *

><p><strong>For some fathers, they would get a tie, a shirt, or something lame like that. Normal, those things are. Those things are also boring as sin. As the readers of my stories know, David and Alex's life is far from normal.<strong> **Secretly, David is really glad that his life was not normal. If it was normal, David never would have met the woman that he eventually marry in Alex Russo, nor would he have had a beautiful daughter like he does right now.**

**Dressed in some hospital scrubs, David could only look at his beautiful newborn daughter laying before him. **

"**Hey there, Selena. I am your daddy. I am going to give you the world. You would like that, wouldn't you?" David said, cooing at his newborn daughter.**

**Selena reached out, and grabbed his finger. Then she looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes that she got from her mother, and smiled for the first time at her.**

**Having a new born daughter is the best father's day gift, and it would be one that he would never forget.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Short and sweet, just like I said it would be. Thanks for reading, and Happy Father's Day!<strong>_


End file.
